Timeline Alpha (UPDATED CANON)
THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION, DO NOT TAMPER WITH IT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM BONGOBOT AS NEW CONTINUITY APPLIES Outside of Timeline Alpha, before time * The Oracle creates the First Souls and encloses them in the Summoning Key. However the souls are to powerful and exploded from the key, creating the Multiverse. * The Oracle creates the Aether and then creates the Keepers, an ancient race of beings tasked with protecting the Multiverse. * The leader of the Keepers discovers the corrupt Dark Zone and begin experimenting with its strange powers. Eventually the prolonged exposure to the pure evil within the zone corrupts the souls of the Keepers and transforms them into Corrupt Keepers (also referred to by themselves as Apothicons). * The Apothicons under the command of their leader, hence fourth known as Shadowman, leads an all out assault on the Aether. The Oracle is able to force the corrupt invaders out and banishes them to imprisonment within the Dark Zone. Shadowman vows to do whatever is necessary to escape the Dark Zone and destroy the Multiverse A loooooooooooong time before 1914 * The Oracle enters Timeline Alpha after the major disaster of Timeline Chaos and attempts to inform the inhabitants of the Earth of the possible Apothicon invasion. However, at each attempt the humans He encounters interpret and distort his tellings, forming many religions around the world, such as Christianity, Ancient Greek culture, Judaism, and several others. The Oracle gives up and travels to the year 1918 in order to repeat a set of events from Timeline Chaos. 1914 * Archduke Ferdinand is killed by Gavrilio Princip, starting the First Great Butter War * Two humans holding the two of the First Souls move to Great Britain to fight in the war. They have their memories wiped clean of the Multiverse and its existence, and so make up names (since they don't recall their actual ones). BestNightGuard and CcoleHalo. * NightGuard and CcoleHalo take part in the Christmas Truce and shake hands with the young Adolf Hitler. 1916 * NightGuard and Halo move to France and are placed in the Harlem Hellfighters when someone accidentally spills brown paint of their faces. * The two men fight in Verdun and NightGuard is badly burnt in the face by a flamethrower while fighting an German flamenwerfer. NightGuard covers his face with a gas mask to hide his wound. * Halo picks up a Martini-Henry marksman rifle from a fallen ally and proceeds to kill 200 men with it. He is awarded with a makeshift medal for having such keen marksman skills. He later attaches a telescope on the rifle and calls it the "Martini Sniper". very catchy 1917 * The United States join the war. NightGuard and Halo return to America to join the US armed forces. (Don't even ask how they keep getting from country to country) * During a battle against German forces, Halo piloted a fighter plane while NightGuard manned the LMG. At one point, Halo turnt his head to NightGuard and asked,"Do you trust me?" to which he replied, "Yes!". * Halo then shouted, "THIS IS THE GREATEST PLAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" and smashed the plane into a group of Germans. The crash almost killed them, making NightGuard never trust Halo with flying again. Category:Lore Category:Multiiverse Category:The Great Butter Wars